Midnight Singers
Midnight Singers is currently a 7 member band with Shyaune as Captain and Mayank as sub captain. They officially came together October 11th, 2013 as a 9 member unit with Shyaune, Mayank, Eeswa, Junil, Sorbet, Jamal, Donte, Kam, and Lan. Both Eeswa and Lan left / graduated in 2015. The only sub unit that is official under their project AIP is Mayaune. The members only received colors after joining AIP. Their highest selling single after joining AIP is their 2nd album, it is also their highest selling altogether. Their lowest selling since joining AIP is their 1st digital single. As of July 13th 2018 their lineup is back to 9 members. Members For more information see:Members and other info Present: Past: Other links Performances Singles History 2013-2014 * Midnight Singers was formed in Hawaii on October 11th, 2013 under Hawaii Project. ** Originally a 9 member line up. * On December 30th the group held a end of the year performance. * On February 11th, 2014 the group made a rapping unit between Shyaune, Mayank, Eeswa, and Junil. ** Eeswa officially left the unit when graduating. * From March 15th, 2014 to April 2nd, 2014 Sorbet was on hiatus following a foot injury. * On October 11th, 2014 Shyaune and Mayank created the first official sub unit under their group and later AIP project. * On October 11th 2014 they performed a small venue for their 1st anniversary. * On October 14th 2011 they released their first album titled 1 year. * On December 1st, 2014 maknae Lan announced he would be leaving the group in order to continue his studies. * December 28th, 2014 they held their end of the year performance. 2015 * On January 8th, 2015 Lan offically left the group making Kam the current maknae. * On April 15th, 2015 Eeswa announced he would be graduating at the end of their winter performances that year in order to pursue another dream he had. * On April 22nd member Jamal went on medical leave for health reasons. ** He later returned June 3rd. * On May 2nd they announced Mayank would be on hiatus following an injury, he was expect to make a recovery but a return time had not been announced yet. It was later stated that Mayank had suffered an ear injury why rehearsing for their performance. ** On June 5th an update stated that it was expected he would make a complete recovery and return by October. * On October 11th the group celebrated their 2nd birthday. Mayank was not at the performances. * On October 22nd Mayank returned to the group performing with them for the first time in a little over 5 months. * December 22nd the group held their end of the year performance. * Eeswa graduated December 26th, 2015 and was the first member to have a graduation ceremony. ** Eeswa also officially left the rapping sub unit at this time. 2016 * On February 8th the group announced they would be moving to the main land in the US and joining AIP project in April. * On April 11th, Midnight Singers joined AIP project and announced they would also be known as 7Chicgo. * On May 20th they released their fist single under AIP the songs were Move; Pier. * On June 9th Midnight Singers were introduced in AIP's summer concert. * On July 9th Midnight Singers were the closing act for AIP's summer concert. * July 20th, 2016 BB's unit was created by the 2 youngest members of Midnight Singers Donte and Kam. * On September 8th 3's unit was introduced by Sorbet, Jamal, and Donte the 3 members born in 1998. * On September 10th it was announced the performance for their winter tour had been originally planned to start on the 15th would be rescheduled following that both Sorbet and Kam had fallen ill. * On September 15th AIP project announced the rescheduling of Midnight Singer's winter concert to start on September 22nd the day before their 2nd show was originally scheduled. * On October 11th the group held a special performance for their 3rd birthday, and their first concert under AIP project. * On October 29th they released their 2nd single: The Start; Our Life; Wake up. * On December 1st the group was the opening for AIP's Winter Concert. * On December 3rd the group closed their 2016 winter tour. * On December 27th they held their end of the year performance. 2017 * On January 3rd, AIP project announced the groups spring 2017 tour to run from March 3rd to June 24th. ** The tour both opened and closed in Chicago. * On January 9th they released their 3rd single: Our Future; Run. * On March 3rd they opened their summer concert. * On June 12th they released their 2nd album and their first under AIP: Suit (Ft. AVEX); Devil (Ft. AVEX); I want to be the perfect man; Midnight; The Start (Album Version); Kiss Me; Drama Ra Ma; Friday Night; Disco; I want it that way; Move (Album Version). * On June 14th the group made their appearance in AIP's Summer Concert. They missed many of these shows due to their tour going on at the same time. * On June 24th at the final stage of the spring tour Shyaune announced that the group would be having their first world tour expected to start in November. * Midnight Singers held a mini tour from July 30th to August 22nd. ** Junil was not present for the August 5th, 8th, 11th, 12th, 15th and 19th shows following a injury. *** A statement was made on August 20th that Junil had recovered from his injury and is going to be present for the 21st and 22nd concerts. * On August 30th, AIP announced Midnight Singers was preparing for their world tour and that it would begin on November 11th and end on March 5th of 2018. They also announced a mini fall tour to run from September 9th to 16th. ** The shows for the mini fall tour are 9th, 12th, 15th, & 16th. ** The shows for the world tour have been officially announced the concert opens in Chicago on the 11th and closes in Hawaii on the 5th. *On October 11th Midnight singers held their 4th birthday concert called Shock. *On October 21st they released their 4th single: Moonlight; Dance With Me. *On November 11th Midnight singers opened their world tour in Chicago. *Midnight Singers were in AIP's winter concert on the 16th and 18th of December. *On December 20th the group performed their end of their year winter performance to say hello to 2018. 2018 * On January 16th the group released their first digital single: Wake Me Up; Catching Wind. * March 5th concluded their first world tour. * On May 12th the group released their 5th single: It's You; No Other one. * On May 29th it was announced that Bayeux and Arlien would be joining the team. This came after many discussions as to add new members or not to the team. * Member Facts * Shyaune is the oldest member of Midnight Singers, he is also the closet in age gap to the 2nd oldest Mayank who is only 19 days his younger. * Shyaune and Mayank have been friends since childhood. * The age gap when first formed was 4 years, 6 months, and 12 days. The current age gap is 3 years, 6 months, and 14 days. * Sorbet and Donte went to school together. * Lan was the only member to never be part of a sub unit. * Lan was the first member to leave and currently the only member to not have a graduation ceremony. * Eeswa was the first member to have a graduation ceremony. * Kam is the younger brother to Mayank. * Eeswa is Jamal's 2nd cousin. * Sorbet is the shortest member while Junil is the tallest. * JuniI moved to Hawaii a year prior to them becoming a group. * Sorbet once said that the line up was originally going to be 8 members. * Mayank has so far been the member to have the longest absence from group actives, it being just over 5 months. * Bayeux and Arlien are the first members to be added since formation.